I Didn't Mean For This to Happen
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Kaito decides to find out more about his favorite tantei by impersonating Shinichi. Has he bitten off more than he can chew? How will Conan react?
1. Prologue

AN: I know this is choppy but I will be going back to rewrite it later. I currently have so many that I am putting up though so it will be a while. Enjoy the story.

Prologue

Kuroba Kaito was your ordinary happy go lucky teenage highschooler. Well, that is what everyone has always thought. Behind that façade, though, he just so happens to be the famous jewel thief, Kaitou Kid.

His persona of Kaitou Kid happened to have a tough critic through one Edogawa Conan. Kaito normally would not dig into another person pasts unless for a heist but with Conan he just couldn't help it. There was something that drew him to Conan that kept telling him to find out more about him.

This is why we now find Kuroba Kaito outside of the house of one Kudo Shinichi. Kaito had researched on Conan's guardians and found that Mouri Ran was the childhood friend of Kudo Shinichi. When he saw pictures of Kudo Shinichi he noticed how eerily similar he looked to him. Another thin that he had found was that Shinichi had disappeared around seven months ago. This made Kaito believe that Shinichi would be the perfect person to impersonate while watching Conan-kun.

Oh how much fun he would have while watching Conan. That is what he believed at least. He had no idea of how many problems he would have while following Conan in the disguise of Kudo Shinichi.


	2. Chapter 1

Kaito got up early and hurriedly went off to get ready for the day. He was so excited that he would be following Conan around that you could literally see a skip in his step as he went about the house to put on his disguise and get breakfast.

Currently he was having breakfast. He noticed how clean the kitchen and all the other rooms were when he was coming here. This was not supposed to be because the only person that was upposed to live here was Shinichi who had been missing for seven months. Somone had keep coming to clean this place. He thought it would most likely be Mouri Ran.

He noticed the time and rushed to finish his breakfast sucking it in without really tasting what he was eating. He still had to put on his disguise. This meant about an hour of fighting his hair to get it to stay down.

Kaito was now in the bathroom putting on his disguise. It wasn't much to do because of how similar they already looked but it still was a complicated matter. This was because of his hair. His hair was os unruily it would take a lot of effort to get it to stay down. After close to an hour he finally got his hair to stay down. Kaito went to look at the clock to check how much time he had until he had to be at Conan's house to walk with him and Ran to school. When he looked he noticed that he only had 20 minutes until he had to be there. He rushed about 'his' house getting the stuff for school ready. It didn't take to long because he noticed that everything was already in the backpack next to the desk in the library. Soon he was headed out the door.

Around three minutes after he left he was standing outside of the Detective Agency. He took a deep breath suddenly feeling nercous and rang the beel. Kaito couldn't wait to see Conan and he couldn't say why. After a half minute the door was slowly oppened.


	3. Chapter 2

The door opens and Kaito, as Shinichi, see Conan. Once Conan sees 'Shinichi' he gives a surprised yelp. When hearing this Ran comes out from the kitchen and sees Shinichi. As soon as she does she runs up to him hurriedly and hugs him tightly promising to never let go. Kaito just comforts her. He looks over at Tantei-kun and finds him glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill Kaito would be dead right now. Kaito is surprised at this and he wants to ask about it but he knows he will blow his cover if he does so he decides to wait impatiently for the right time.

Ran has soon let go so that she could go get ready. All the while she keeps on apologizing to Shinich for her behavior before. Kaito was just glad for the time alone with Conan. He wanted to ask why he had been glaring at him before. All to soon though Ran has come out all ready for school. Kaito's time alone with Conan has been cut short and he can't help but feel dissapointment at that. They head out the door to go to school.

Kaito is just happy for this little time he has with Conan. He just watches Conan the whole time while going to school. Ran notices this and finds it very odd because Conan had said that they had just talked yesterday and yet Shinichi was staring at him like he hadn't seen him or heard from him for years. Ran was about to ask him about it but she spots Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta waiting for Conan so they part ways. She has no strength to ask once Conan is gonce. Ran doesn't know what to say to him. They spend the rest of the walkin silince and almost too soon and yet too long of a time has passed and they are at the gates to school.

They walked through the gates and at first only a few students looked at them when they noticed Shinichi. Soon the word had spread through the whole school and they could not walk anywhere without being mobbed by people asking about where he had been. Shinichi just laughed it off saying he had been on a case and hadn't had time for school stuff to the point he couldn't come to school. Kaito looked up on Shinichi before impersonating him and had found that while Shinichi was not at school his homework was still being turned in.

During Shinichi's whole exchange with the other students Ran was watching him. She noticed that he had changed while he was away even if she was probably the only one that had noticed so far. The only questionable one on if they had noticed or not was Conan but she couldn't ask him about it and she definitely couldn't question Shinichi about it. The only person left was Sonoko eve if she wouldn't be able to talk much at least Sonoko would listen.

So Ran went to talk to Sonoko. She told of how she thought that Shinichi was acting a little off and she was worried. Sonoko just listened to Ran's rants until she had finished then she offered her advice.

Sonoko told Ran that she shouldn't worry too much but if it gets more noticeable and that it might affect their husband-wife relationship then she should confront him on it. After all, there is not much that could stand in their way after he had been gone for seven months wihtout seeing her much and the only contact being through the phone whenever Shinichi called her. Ran took that advice to heart while blushing madly about the husband/wife comment. She rushed to her seat as the bell rang.

It was now after classes and Ran and Shinichi were heading back to Ran's house. Shinichi was hoping to be able to at least see Conan again. He couldn't explain this feeling in his chest but any time the name Conan was mentioned or he thought of Conan he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't like it had been when he thought of Aoko. He had found out a while ago that he only loved Aoko like a sister. While he had been musing they had reached the Detective Agency already. Kaito got excited about seeing Conan again and he rushed inside hoping to see him again.

Ran watched as Shinichi went from being deep in thought to hyperactive and got worried. This was definitely not how Shinichi should act. Conan acted more like Shinichi than Shinichi did. She decided to stop thinking about it and walked inside.

As soon as she walked inside she found a dejected Shinichi sitting on the steps.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rushed over to him to fuss over him. Geez he seriously was acting like a little kid.

"Uh…" Shinichi muttered while his inner self was running around in his head trying to find an answer. He had soon found one. "I was just sad because I wanted to talk with Conan about the case I had been on but I couldn't find him anywhere. He should be home by now shouldn't he?"

"Oh" Ran squeeked out. "He should be over at Agasa-hakase's house with the shounen tantei-dan. That is where he usually goes after school at least unless him and the shounen tantei-dan have gotten caught in another case."

"Thanks, see you later" Shinichi hurriedly replied as he rushed out the door to go see Conan. He couldn't just sit and wait there unsure of when he would be home. He needed to take action so he rushed over to Agasa-hakase's place hoping to find Conan there.

Once he got there he noticed other kids but did not notice Conan. Before he could leave though the other kids ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised by this but still didn't show it much. He noticed another little girl over in the corner talking to Agasa in a hushed whisper. Kaito was glad that he had such good hearing now because for some reason he knew they were talking about Conan. Once he tuned into what there were saying he got scared. They were talking about how Conan was over at Shinichi's house. After hearing that he excused himself from the house and rushed across to 'his' house.

He noticed on his way there that traps had been set up around the house. This made Kaito even more curious. He just had to know what Conan was hiding. This made him go even faster.

Soon Kaito was inside the house. Once he got there he immediately rushed up to the library. He had a feeling that he would find him there.

As soon as the door was opened there was something in his face. Once his eyes got in focus he noticed that Conan was holding his wrist in his face and had the wrist watch tranquilizer dart in his face. Kaito was very worried and tried to make a peace offering but Conan wouldn't have it.

Conan was watching him like a hawk. There was no way that he could get away unless Conan dropped his guard and he knew that Conan would never do that. Kaito tried moving to the left and Conan and his watch followed him. He tried to move to the right and the same thing happened. He could tell Conan would do this the whole day if he had to.

"Why are you doing this Conan?" Kaito asked after a half hour of staying there.

"Why should I answer to an imposter?" Conan shot back at him.

?Now why would you think that I am an imposter, Conan?"

"Oh, I don't know. Might just be that I happen to know Shinichi and that he currently can't return. So how can he be here when he said he couldn't come back for a while yesterday?"

"Oh that. I was just joking with you. You are always acting like a mini me I wanted you to be surprised for once. Variety helps calm you down."

Conan thought about it for awhile. Finally he answered just loud enough for him to hear, "Fine. I guess I will trust you for now but make one mistake and I will catch you." "Oh you are on. I won't let anyone act like that when they are pretending to be me. No one gets away with pretending to be me. Especially not you, Kid' Conan thought.

"Thanks but I am really Kudo Shinichi" Kaito challenged. 'Just try and stop me. You won't be able to. I will find out about you before you find out about me and then I will be gone. You will never catch me, the Kaitou Kid.' He thought but at thinking about leaving he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

They stared daggers at each other. Then Conan suddenly stopped and was acting like a kid again. "Oh whoops I have to go tell Ran where I was and go to bed. It is very late. See you later Shinichi-niichan" Conan said while he was running off.

Kaito just watched him go. His poker face having failed him for once. He was showing surprise at the sudden change in Conan and there was more. Kaito could feel warmth spreading across his face. He was blushing.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning 'Shinichi' went to Ran's house again to walk with her and Conan to school. When he got there Conan answered the door again. It took all of Kaito's will power not to blush as soon as he saw him. Conan let him into the house which surprised Kaito. He was ecstatic until he realized that it was not an act of kindness but that it was to keep an eye on him. This saddened him but he kept his poker face in place.

Ran was soon ready with breakfast. She let Shinichi eat some too but he didn't eat much. Conan was watching him the whole time. Kaito became very self conscious as soon as Conan was in the same house as him.

They left for school and soon were seperated. Conan had gone off with his friends. Kaito felt like something was missing as soon as Conan left.

While at school Kaito pondered on his dilemma. He just coulnd't put up his act around Conan. His poker face was failing him more and more. This was absolutely terrible especially when it was abour CONAN that his mask was slipping. There was nothing he could think of for helping his problem because all he could think of was Conan. Kaito knew there was somehting wrong with his mind and possible himself but he just couldn't help it. All he wanted was for Conan to be his and no one else's. Kaito could not stop worrying and when Ran looked over she could tell that something was up.

At the same time at Conan's school Conan was worrying about things also.

The shounen tantei-dan were watching Conan and whenever they did they felt a pain go through themselves out of worry. Even Ai felt the pain.

Conan sat in his seat thinking of 'Shinichi.' He couldn't believe that someone would try to pretend to be him but he just coulnd't turn in the fake Shinichi. Something was holding him back from bringing justice to the fake. This worried Conan but at the same time it calmed him down because he did not want harm to come to Shinichi. Conan resolved to ignore the weird feeling he was having for 'Shinichi' but still not let harm come to him.

After school Conan went over to Agasa's house with the rest of the shounen tantei-dan. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were ecstatic that Conan was back to 'normal.' Ai could tell that he was not his normal self. She could see that he was not showing all of his true feelings. Whenever anyone mentioned Shinichi she could see Conan flinch inwardly. She would have fun with this.

After about an hour of being at Agasa's Shinichi came in. Conan immediately rushed behind Ai to hide. Ai grinned. Here was her first chance to annoy Conan about this. Ai slowly reached behind her to Conan as if to protect him and once Shincihi cam eclose enough she harshly pushed Conan into Shinichi's arms. Both immediately blushed. Conan jumped three feet back and was apologizing furiously. Shinichi just had a blank stare and was frozen in place. Ai received multiple death glares for that joke though when she looked at Conan and Shinichi she could tell that they were smiling about what had just taken place.

Everyone decided to leave shortly after that. Whil laying in bed all that Conan and Kaito could think of was the other.


	5. Chapter 4

When Kaito got out of bed in the morning all he could think of was last night. When Conan had been in his arms he had been so close that their faces were almost touching. He could have reached out and kissed him and now he was regretting not have. Conan might end up ignoring him now and Kaito couldn't stand the thought of that but he couldn't blacm Conan for it if he did because he felt like doing the same thing. Kaito took his time getting ready for school since it was only 4 am and there were 4 hours until he had to be at Ran's house. He had not gotten any sleep but he was used to it being Kaitou Kid.

Conan could not sleep. He decided to try reading his favorite book, Sherlock Holmes The Sign of Four, maybe it would calm him down enough to get some sleep. All he could think of was 'Shinichi's' face having been so close to his. He had wanted to lean in and kiss the stranger and he would have had it not been for him not knowing who the stranger really was and all the people who had been there at the time. Now he was worried how Shinichi would act around him. He only hoped that he would not ignore him after the incident.

Conan found that he couldn't even focus on the book. That had never happened before even when he had been thinking of Ran. He decided that he would just give up and go get ready for school even if it was only 4 am.

When Shinichi knocked on the door he was surprised and yet not surprised to find Ran answered the door. He had been hoping to be able to speak with Conan about the incident. Now there would be no chance for him to talk to Conan because the only time he is alone with him is when Conan answers the door. Well he would just have to make time to be along with Conan. If he can't do that at least then he is not worthy of the name Kaito Kid.

On the way to school both Conan and Shinichi were deep in thought. Ran had to wonder either what mystery had caught their attention or what had happened when Shinichi had gone to pick up Conan yesterday. It must have been something bit if it had both of them occupied thinking about it. This made her curious. Ran vowed to find out what had happened.

At school Shinichi was still deep in thought and it showed but only to Ran, Sonoko (who saw it from the way Ran was studying Shinichi), and very few other people. The teacher never found out though so he never got in trouble. Ran was greatful for that because then she would be able to interrogate Shinichi after school.

All day Shinichi was preoccupied. He kept trying to find out a way to be alone with Conan but every idea he came up with would allow Conan to find out who he really is. When he was about to give up he thought of a great idea. It had been so simple that he hadn't thought of it. He would just invie Conan over to his house for a sleepover. Now all he had to do was ask Ran and Conan if it was okay. He desperately hoped that Conan would come.

The same time that Shinichi had been worrying about how to talk to Conan alone, Conan had been worrying about what he should do. He didn't want to stop being friends with Shinichi and yet he didn't want to be just friends. It was all so confusing. When had this feeling started? He knew it was before Kid decided to impersonate Shinichi but there was just no way to know when. Why was this so confusing? Conan started to think of a way to get back at Ai for what happened yesterday to see if he could stop thinking of Shinichi for a little bit but he just couldn't. Instead of thinking about revenge all he thought of was when he would next see Shinichi. Soon Shinichi would answer that.

On the way home Shinichi asked Ran if it would be okay if Conan had a sleepover with him. He hadn't had that much time with him alone and he really wanted to. Ran liked the idea and was elated that Shinichi was out of his slump. She allowed the sleepover but only if Conan wanted to. Kaito was afraid of the answer he would receive from Conan but at least he would have a short time to talk with Conan even if Conan didn't want to have the sleepover.

When Shinichi got back to Ran's place he rushed up the stairs skipping a couple steps so he could ask Conan about the sleepover. He found Conan curled up on the makeshift bed in Mouri-san's room. When Kaito was about to shake Conan awake he noticed dried tears on his cheeks. Immediately Kaito pulled Conan close to himself. He didn't even know he had done that until he felt the warmth against his chest. His hands started to move on their own and he was soon brushing his hadn through Conan's soft, silky hair. All he could think of was how much he wished he could stay like this.

His fantasy was cut short as sleepy eyes opened and a surprised Conan yelped. Afraid that Ran had heard he seperated from Conan. This happened just in time because the next moment Ran came stumbling through the door asking what was wrong. The unsatisfactoy answer she got was that Shinichi and just been waking Conan up. Ran didn't question this even if she knew it wasn't true. She went back down to work on cooking.

Once Ran had left Conan spoke, "What are you doing?"

Shinichi responded, "Just waking you up and calming you after seeing the dried tears on your face. I just needed to comfort you as soon as I noticed those tears."

"What were you doing in the room in the first place?"

"I came to see if you would like to go to my house for a sleepover."

Conan was fine with the idea. Inside he was ecstatic though even if he didn't show it. Conan said he would love to have the sleepover before Shinichi even finished asking. The then went to have some of Ran's supper before going to Shinichi's place for the sleepover.

When they got there Shinichi ran off to the bathroom while Conan went straight to the library. He had to wonder why Shinichi ran off like that but he felt so comfortable in this house he decided to leave it alone.

Shinichi came out and looked for Conan. He had had to fix his face because his hair was coming up in the back and he had to hide a few things. Conan was no where to be found. This was odd because Conan shouldn't have been in this house before. He decided to check in the last spot he could think of and found Conan curled up with a book in a chair in the library. Shinichi was surprised at this but decided to just watch Conan thinking of how adorable he was with everything he did.

Conan woke up to see Shinichi sitting in the other chair just watching him. This made him self conscious but at least now he knew that Shinichi would not ignore him. For some reason this made him jubilant.

Once Shinichi saw that Conan was awake he was glad to note that he didn't run away. Shinichi brought Conan on a tour through the house. Conan couldn't get out of it even if he already knew the house like the back of his palm because it was his house because that would raise suspicion as to who he really was and if this Shinichi was from the Black Organization than he would be dead quicker than you could say goodbye. Even if he really doubted Kid could ever be part of that organization you never knew. Conan had been raised as a detective and detectives are suspicious of anything until the facts came to light. At least this tour was good for somethings. Conan found out that Shinichi hadn't been here for long and yet he knew where some secret passages were so he had to have known him as a kid.

The tour was good for Kaito also. He found out that Conan must have been here before but he knew that Shinichi was the only other person that should know this house as well or better than he does. Kaito had to wonder about this because that would mean that Conan was most likely Shinichi (which would explain why he knew from the start that I wasn't Shinichi, Kaito thought). This would make him feel better because that would mean they are the same age and if they are the same age then he could act on these feelings so long as Conan/Shinichi felt the same.

Conan was afraid that he was blowing his cover. He couldn't help but feel safe around this Shinichi imposter. There was something about him that made him believe that he was not a part of the Black Organization. Not even Vermouth could act so much like him. He decided that he could trust him for now and if he asked he would tell about all that had happened to him.

When they reached Shinichi's room Shinichi quickly went inside to do a few things that he said was to "put down a place for Conan to sleep." Conan knew that, that was not true but he went along with it anyways. Shinichi went in and put away everything that would give away that he was really Kaitou Kid. He trusted Conan but he wasn't sure if Conan trusted him so he couldn't let out his secret yet. He went out to het Conan into his room.

When they got into the room Conan noticed that a few things had been moved. He did not care at all though. All he wanted was some time alone with Shinichi so he was not about to let this opportunity pass up. He found that the one always in his mind now was Shinichi not Ran. Before he had wanted to stop these feeling but now he wouldn't stop them even if he could. If the opportunity presented itself than he would take it.

Kaito found that he was getting nervous having Conan in the room alone with him. He kept thinking of whatever he could that involved only him and Conan. All that he wanted to do was kiss Conan. Soon he found his body moving on its own and bringing him closer to Conan. There was no stopping it now. He was soon a couple inches from Conan. Before going any farther he looked up to Conan's eyes. His eyes were shining brightly full of knowledge, excitement, nervousness, and depth. Kaito couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in closing the distance betweent htem. Conan yepled a little but melted into Kaito's waiting arms.

After staying in that position for a couple of minutes both Conan and Kaito came back to reality. Conan jumped back a few feet while Kaito just sat there staring into space. Kaito could not believe what had just happened. He hoped it was not a dream. Conan hoped that it was a dream because he still didn't know who the mystery person really was. He had his suspicions it was Kid but even then he didn't know who Kid really was. Not to mention he still was in the body of a 7 year old. Why would he have done that?

To stop himself from attacking Conan again Kaito decided it was time for the tour to end and for them to sleep. Conan complied. He wasn't in the mood to argue and he certainly didn't want to talk after what had just happened. They both knew they would not be getting any sleep tonight but neither could help it. Both of them wanted to escape for now.


	6. Chapter 5

Conan decided that he would go to the library after he noticed that 'Shinichi' was facing the other way. He felt calmer there than in the same room as Shinichi. Kaito noticed Conan leaving the room but did nothing about it because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did.

When they both had gotten up in the morning they said nothing. It was so awkward being together. Neither could look the other in the eye or even the face for that matter. They hurriedly got ready for the day.

Conan stayed in the library until the smell of food wafted into the room. He hadn't even noticed how starved he felt until he smelt the food. Now he was torn between going out and eating or staying and ignoring Shinichi.

Just as he decided to stay (he had gone without food for longer periods of time when working on a case) the door opened and in stepped Shinichi with two plates of tood.

They ate in silence. Neither was willing to bring up what had happened last night. Both wouldn't admit it to the other but they were glad they were able to at least eat together. They had to pull themselves together before Conan had to go back home.

After lunch Shinichi asked Conan if he would like to go out and play soccer. His tantei-kun would not stay cooped up forever in this library if he could help it. To his surprise Conan answered in the affirmative.

'I don't want to know what he would do if I didn't go with him' Conan thought. He still couldn't 100% trust the imposter but it was almost as if his body moved on his own at times and there was no stopping it.

As soon as they got outside Conan noticed there was no soccer ball out. How were they supposed to play if they didn't have a ball? Almost as soon as he thought that a ball appeared in Shinichi's hand. 'Weird but oh well I can think about how that was done later. Right now I am going to play soccer' thought Conan.

Time flew by as they were having fun. Neither of them noticed that it was time for Conan to be back until Ran came out the door after having looked all over for them. She stopped as soon as she got outside. How could she interrupt them when they were having so much fun? Unfortunately they both had seen her and stopped playing.

"Ran-neechan what are you doing here?" Conan asked in his most childlike voice.

"What do you mean? You were supposed to be back an hour ago. I was worried about both of you" Ran stated angrily.

"I am sorry. It is my fault. I asked if he would like to play soccer and then time just flew by. We had no idea it was so late" Shinichi pleaded.

"Fine. I forgive you but only because I know how much both of you love soccer" Ran replied while a blush spread across her cheeks. "Now I assume you haven't eaten supper yet so why don't I make something for you and afterwards I can take Conan home."

"Uh, no wait-" Shinichi began but his words died out ofr Ran had already rushed inside to begin making supper for them.

AN: thanks for reading and merry christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6

Supper was finished and unfortunately, no matter how hard Shinichi (both fake and not) protested, Conan was forced home with Ran. Kaito was quick to pick up on Conan's muttered 'but this IS my home.' Oh how he thanked himself for being able to hear so well but this time there must have been some sort of mistake. This couldn't be his home no matter how much he wished for it to be true that Conan is Shinichi, there just was no way. 'Well it is time for some research I guess' Kaito sighed, slinking away to his laptop.

A few hours later an annoyed Kaito could be found slumped over his computer. No matter how hard he dug there was no evidence of an Edogawa Conan having ever existed. Sure, he had found documents saying that there was an Edogawa Conan but they were all forged, very well, but he could tell. After all he wasn't called Kaitou Kid for nothing. Even though he found everything proving that Conan wasn't real, he found nothing proving Conan was Shinichi yet. Ah well he would just have to look more when he next could. If only he had looked at a certain newspaper article he would have found a connection from Conan to Shinichi.

Shinichi was out of it for the whole day. When Ran came up to check on him for school she ended up having to drag him out because he was just getting out of bed. Luckily he could just say he wasn't given enough time to get ready before school to explain away his hair. It still hadn't flattened even by the end of the day.

Today he didn't even stop by the Mouri Detective Agency to see Conan. He went home to start putting his hacking skills to good use. No one could stop him from getting what he wanted. Too bad he didn't realize that he could get caught looking for information on Kudo Shinichi, or even Edogawa Conan, nor did he realize that Vermouth's own computer would pop up with a message when Gin was in the room looking for something to use against her. Just as Kaito was shouting in glee, Gin was giving a look that said Christmas had come early.

AN: Yes everything is going to go to pot for Kaito and Shinichi now and yes I do know what this means. I even have a Big Book of Poisons to use for this (yes it really is titled that and yes I really do own it but no I will not use it for real life (no matter how much I dearly wish to on a few people but oh well not like they really are bad just annoying) I have had it for a while but I haven't found the right time to use it and soon it shall be used on Kaito, SHinichi, or one of their friends (not gonna say who because that would just ruin the surprise)) oh and before anyone says it is a waste if any of you have seen the Sherlock Holmes movie I figured that out from 1) my own intelect (wanna become a detective or forensic scientist for a job) and 2) the book told me about how some stuff was done in the movie. (and yes I do know intellect is spelled wrong but eh I don't care right now and yes this is more effort than if I just fixed it but too lazy) Anyways no more randomness but from here on it shall get darker for a story so sorry for all those who were reading it because it was light and fluffy it shall now get serious and dark and angsty.

AN2: Also if anyone knows chinese (I have noticed a lot of chinese people have been reading my fics) please be my pen pal I really want to learn better chinese because I am in chinese class and even though I get how to speak it and write some characters I am ahead of my class and I seriously just want to learn so if you are chinese or are fluent in chinese please contact me and help me learn chinese and type the characters for it (I am horid and pinyin but fairly good at the characters and I should soon be able to type them on my computer because I have instructions on how to set the computer to type chinese). Anyways thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope someone will consider being a pen pal of sorts with me for chinese (sorry if others wanted to but I really just want chinese help seeing as I took spanish for three years already and have decided that it is not for me but chinese is sooooooooooo much fun and sooooooooo simple for me).

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER not sure when that will be but should be soon seeing as it is half done but not sure when I will get time to type it because I have crew for our play (the play is in 3 weeks and they are still learning some of the dances and we haven't finished most of the stage what will we do) and stuff every weekend but I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Vermouth found out just how lucky she was that she was so high up in the organization. If she weren't second in command, she probably would be lying in a ditch somewhere right now. The only downside was that she was now shadowed by Gin for the foreseeable future. 'I guess no warning the silver bullet about the danger he is in.'

Kaito was heading home when he noticed a certain Porsche 365A a few houses down. No one was in the car, but that only made him worry more. He just couldn't help it having fought against the Black Organization for a while. He was getting good at spotting these type of things. He had to go warn tantei-kun!

It was almost as if he teleported to the agency with how quick he made it there. There are still stories of the ghost haunting the street now. Conan opened the door having seen Shinichi coming.

"Conan! Oh thank goodness!" Shinichi glomped him. "You can't go to Hakase's for a while. Also do you mind if I stay here for a few days? At least until I find another place to stay. My house is uninhabitable for a while."

"Why can't you stay there? Is it because you haven't been back for a long time? I could have sworn that I was cleaning it properly," Ran got in before Conan could speak. "And really, it isn't like you haven't seen him recently, why did you greet him like that?"

"Uh, well, I… uh… I was just so happy to see him still here I kind of got overly excited and couldn't help myself. I'm sorry," Conan turned up the childish innocence to the maximum.

"You were the one Conan?" Big innocent eyes pleaded with her and Ran knew she couldn't resist. She was just surprised what with Conan being so mature normally. "Now, Shinichi, just WHY can't you stay at your own house?"

"Uh, heheh, well it turns out that there are bugs or something there, so, while the bugs are being taken care of, I need a place to stay."

"I never noticed any bugs whenever I went over to clean. I guess we can let you stay. Just let us find a place here for you to sleep," Ran responded.

"Don't worry about it. I am already imposing on you. I can just sleep on the couch."

"We can't have that. You're a guest. We have to treat you right."

"No, really, it's fine. I am still not used to sleeping on a bed after having been away for so long anyways. Even if you try to set up another spot for me to sleep, I will just go to the couch so let's just drop this."

"Fine. I would rather have you sleeping in a room, but if you are so insistent I guess you will just sleep on the couch. The minute you want to sleep somewhere else just tell me, and I will set it up ok?"

Thanks Ran. I will keep that in mind."

Conan really wanted to find out what was really wrong, but he would just have to wait until later. He figured he would talk to him tonight when they could be alone. How wrong he was. He had no idea just how long he would have to wait to talk with Shinichi about it.

AN: I am alive! Sorry for making you wait. I was just finishing up with senior year, had many vacations in the summer that meant little work on writing, started first year of college, and got hooked on Star Trek and Doctor Who meaning I spent a lot of time watching as much of that as I could. I will try to write more often from now on.


	9. Chapter 8

They ate in silence. Mouri-san wasn't home yet because he had gotten another 'big case' that involved finding another missing animal or some such nonsense.

Afterwards, everyone did their homework then went to bed. Conan waited until Ran was asleep to go and talk to Shinichi. Just as he was about to leave he heard some weird noise. It sounded like someone had been knocked out. Conan rushed out the door. What he saw surprised him. Mouri-san was knocked out on the floor and Shinichi was nowhere to be found. What had happened here?

AN: My present to you for having been away for so long. Will try to get more up later today. I know it is short, but it sets up for more of the plot.


	10. Chapter 9

"Mouri-san! Mouri-san wake up!"

"Hmm… mmm up. I'm up," Mouri mumbled while opening his eyes. "What's going on?"

"That's what we wanted to know. You were found knocked out next to the couch. Do you remember anything from before then?"

"Hmm… I was just out doing a small task. Trying to find some kid that ran away. I was turning in for the night, figuring I would just sleep on the couch, when I suddenly passed out."

"Alright. Well call us if you remember anything else. You know where to find us."

"Right. Wait why are you here Megure keibu? You don't normally come unless there has been a murder."

"Wait, you didn't know about your house guest? Shinichi was staying here for a while. He was supposed to be sleeping on the couch where we found you. Conan ran out when he heard a noise and found you passed out. Shinichi is nowhere to be found.

We have people looking out for him but no luck so far. We were assigned to the case because of our knowledge of Shinichi. They believe that because we have worked with him often enough we know where he might go or who might want to kidnap him."

"We've already sent some men to go check out Shinichi's house in case he went back there, but according to Conan he wouldn't go back there because there are bugs in the house," Takagi chimed in after he finished talking with Conan.

"That wannabe detective was here? How could be! Alone in the house with my precious daughter!"

"Knock it off dad. I was worried about you, and we weren't alone. Conan was here the whole time, and he protected me. Didn't you Conan?" Ran looked down at her little charge.

"Un. I immediately ran to Ran's side in case they were distracting us to get to her. I brought the phone with to call the police. Shinichi can handle himself. I am just worried because he said we had to talk, but then he disappeared. I hope nothing happened to him," Conan said. 'I just hope this doesn't have anything to do with the black organization. He was acting strange today. I want to check my house and talk with Agasa hakase, but I don't think that would be a smart thing to do with the house being bugged. Wait, if that house is bugged could they have bugged this house too? If they have, we have to get out of here. Ran, her dad, and the officers could be in danger!'


	11. Chapter 10

'I hope Conan figured out that his house is bugged. Now, I need to find some way to get in contact with tantei-kun. He has to know all that is going on. Doesn't he have those badges that he and the other chibi detectives use to communicate? I could hack into the frequency. Time to break out one of the secret tunnels into my dad's secret room. Hopefully it isn't caved in.' Kaito thought as he fled down an alley.

Back with Conan

Conan was sitting on a tree branch in the park. He couldn't sit still. Not when someone was in trouble especially when that someone was most likely in trouble because he hadn't been able to take down the organization yet.

There was a crack of a branch. Conan turned around so quickly he almost fell down. It was just Agasa hakase. 'Wait, just Agasa? What about Ai? I told him to bring her too because she needs to hear about this also.' Conan started to panic. He faintly registered a prick in his neck, and then he was out and falling out of the tree.


	12. Chapter 11

"Yes. It opened!" Kaito proclaimed in glee as he made his way into the passage. No one would hear him anyways. The library was closed for the day, so Kaito should be the only one that was there.

He was a little distracted as he made his way along the path which meanth he didn't notice a simple note being shoved into the entrance. No one noticed him as he made his way down. It took him only 20 minutes to get to where he wanted to be when it normally took 35 minutes.

He noticed something was wrong just before he went to open the door. There were scratch marks on the handle, a weird smell was coming from the room, and those f-f-finny things were in the way. There was no way around them. Kaito booked it in the other direction just in time. As he rounded the first corner, there was a resounding boom. Kaito looked back around and found he could see his neighbor's house.

'Mom!' Kaito thought. He wanted to go to see if she was alright, but he knew he couldn't. The person responsible was still around, and he couldn't risk getting caught. Not if he wanted to protect tantei-kun and his mother. There had to be some other way he could get in contact with Conan.

Kaito quickly made his way to Ayumi's house. He had a princess to charm and a tantei-kun to protect.

Ayumi wiped her eyes as she woke up. She had heard some noise. After looking around her room and finding nothing out of place, she was just about to go to bed again when she saw some strange shadow coming through her window.

"KID!" she exclaimed once she figured out what had woken her.

"Ayumi-hime, you look lovely tonight. I wish I had more time to talk to the princess, but I have a favor I need to ask of you. I would like to borrow your detective badge. I promise to get it back as soon as possible. You should even have it back by the morning," Kaito said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"S-sure," Ayumi stuttered. She was so shocked that KID-sama was here and asking a favor of her. Ayumi went to get her badge. "Just take good care of it. I don't want it to get lost of broken."

"Deal, hime-san. See you again soon."

Kaito jumped off the edge and was gone. He had a tantei to contact. Kaito ran to Jii-san's place. He had to make a copy of this badge. There was smoke, and Kaito looked to see where it was coming from and saw Jii-san's place on fire. Kaito had to force himself to leave.

Why were they just now attacking anyone that was connected to him? Snake had known for a long time that he was connected to them so why now? What had changed?

He would just have to find someone that wouldn't be connected to him as easily. After all, even though Snake knew he was connected to Jii-san and his mother, he didn't know that it was really Kaito and not his father doing the heists.

Kaito was soon standing on a branch outside Hakuba's room. He knocked on the window.

Less than a minute later, Hakuba was staring at him as if he were an even bigger idiot than he had ever thought before.

"What do you want?"

"Please let me in. I will explain everything inside," Kaito responded as he slipped in the open window.

"Alright, you are inside. Now what is going on or do I need to call the police saying I caught KID?"

"No! Don't call the police! I just need you to help make a copy of this." Kaito handed over the badge.

"This is one of the kids that hangs around your crime scenes badges. Don't tell me you stole it."

"I didn't steal it. I got permission to borrow it. Also, they are KID's crime scenes not mine. Unless they snuck into the high school one day when I was doing a prank, they have never been to one of mine."

"Fine. I won't bicker with you about this right now. Why do you need a copy of this made anyways? And where have you been for the past week and a half?"

"I will talk about that later. Can you make a copy, or do I have to go somewhere else?"

"I expect all the details tomorrow. The copy will be done in about 2 hours."

2 hours later Kaito was running off to find Conan. He was just about to contact him when a conversation was heard coming through.

"Agasa, can you meet me tonight? Bring Ai with you. You have to get out of the house."

"Sure Conan. Where do we meet?"

"Where we met. Come at 1, and don't forget Ai."

Kaito had to hurry. It was quarter to one. He couldn't miss a chance to tell Conan about the danger he was in.

"Conan!" 'No, why would Agasa do that to him? Agasa is like an uncle to Conan. He wouldn't kidnap him. I have to follow them!' Kaito was gliding along the park on his way to go see Conan after he had found out that Conan had set up a meeting with Agasa and Ai in the park.

AN: I will be taking a short break (maybe a week if that) to work on updating my other stories. See you next update.


End file.
